


Malec 3X22

by MalecWinchester



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alpha Alec Lightwood~Bane, Bottom Magnus Lightwood~Bane, F/F, F/M, Happy Malec, Happy families, Loving Husbands, M/M, Omega Magnus Lightwood~Bane, Parabatai Clary Fray & Isabelle Lightwood, Smut, Top Alec Lightwood~Bane, married Malec, parents malec
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24362977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalecWinchester/pseuds/MalecWinchester
Summary: This is a continuation of Malec' "last scene" and will be going into detail about the future, like having kids and being a close family.
Relationships: Clary Fray & Isabelle Lightwood, Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Helen Blackthorn/Aline Penhallow, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Malec 3X22

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I hope you enjoy this first chapter, I will be trying to be continue this every Wednesdays.

“To us.” Alec said with a smile as he brought the glasses to his beautiful husband Magnus Bane who was busy booking his clients in his book. “To us.” Magnus said back as he smiled, chucked the book away and took the glass gently, taking a sip calmly. 

Alec sat down on the sofa and smiled up at Magnus, Magnus sat down on Alec’s lap and smiled back at Alec. “I’ve missed you babe.” Alec says as he hugs Magnus closer. “It’s only been a few hours.” Magnus said as Alec smiled and placed his glass on the table then wrapped his arms around Magnus’ waist. Alec hummed into Magnus’ neck calmly. “Still can miss you.” he said as Magnus chuckled and kissed Alec sweetly.

They stayed there on the sofa cuddling as Isabelle ran in with Clary with cheesy grins. “How are Alliance’s power couple doing?” Isabelle asks happily as Magnus turns around on Alec’s lap. “We are great Isabelle, how are you and your parabatai?” Magnus said happily as Alec kissed his cheek and the girls aww. “We are amazing!! And we have a party planned!!” Isabelle and Clary said at the same time as Alec arches an eyebrow at Magnus. Magnus shrugged and looked at the girls. 

“A year ago today was your wedding day!! So we are celebrating!!” Clary said happily as Alec and Magnus smile brightly at each other. “What shall we wear?” Magnus gasped as Alec chuckled. “We shall go to the mall to see!!” Isabelle said happily as she took Magnus’ hand, dragging him off Alec’s lap and Magnus kissed Alec goodbye. “I’ll be back soon with 2 suits and food!!” Magnus said to his husband when he opened a portal, Alec smiled at him and nodded.

Isabelle, Magnus and Clary spent 3 hours in the mall, having a lot of fun picking outfits for everyone and food while Alec at home was playing games with Jace and Aline. “Ah ha! You are out Jace!” Aline said loudly as Jace huffed and Magnus’ portal opened, Alec watched them walk out with a lot of bags and he chuckled. “Good day babe?” Alec asked Magnus as he sat on Alec’s lap. “The best!!” Alec smiled up at his husband with pride as his siblings smirked at him. 

“Well, we will leave you both to get ready! Don’t take too long!!” Isabelle said as they ran back to the institute and Alec cuddled Magnus closer inhaling his heavenly scent. Magnus chuckled feeling Alec’s deep inhale and turned to face Alec. “Everything okay baby?” Magnus asked, seeing Alec’s expression. “I’m okay babe, Jace was annoying and a sore loser.” Alec said with a huff as Magnus laughed and placed his arms around Alec’s neck. Alec locked eyes with Magnus and stood up, holding Magnus up by the ass. “Wanna show me what you got us to wear?” Alec said walking into the bedroom with a smirk as Magnus nodded enthusiastically.

Isabelle was waiting 2 hours for her brother and brother in law as a portal opened and she folded her arms. Alec was carrying Magnus bridal style out the portal smirking at his sister and she rolled her eyes, walking into the big hall. “This is where the party is!” Isabelle said happily and Magnus smiled proudly at the decorations, the pictures of him and Alec with soft candles. Alec placed Magnus down so he could explore further and chuckled as he walked over to the pictures, Isabelle smiled happily. "I knew he would go to them first." Isabelle whispered up to her brother as he smiled brightly at Magnus' happy meow. 

"Alexanderrrrr, look!!" Magnus yelled excitedly over at Alec as he walked over. "Yeah babe?" He said as Magnus pointed at the wedding picture of them kissing and cuddled Alec happily. "Aw I remember that day well, it was the best day along with me meeting you for the first time." Alec said happily as Magnus chuckled happily into Alec's neck. "You danced so well that night!! I was so happy!!" Alec chuckled at Magnus and kissed him passionately, wrapped his arms around Magnus' waist tighter and Magnus kissed him back more passionately.

****  
  


**Author's Note:**

> #SaveShadowhunters #SaveMalec #PickUpShadowhunters #Shadowhunters


End file.
